Mage of the Beginning
The Mage of the Beginning, also known as the Lifemaker, is the primary antagonist of the series and its prequel Negima! Magister Negi Magi. She is an unfathomably powerful immortal archmage who created the Magical World and gave life to Fate Averruncus. She is repeatedly described as the archenemy of Evangeline Mc Dowell, Nagi Springfield, Negi Springfield, and Touta Konoe. Appearance The Mage of the Beginning appears as a very tall and threatening figure, clad in long dark robes and cloaks, with her cloak torn to shreds floating around her like wings, and a hood concealing her face. Under her hood, she appears as a youthful woman with long white hair worn in plaits that frame the back of the head, and eyes without pupils. Others depictions show her with large bat-like wings at hip level, similar to the Demon Nobility. Personality Because her unique skill, the Resonance, constantly connects her to all pain of every living being, the Mage of the Beginning is, as stated by Fate to be "broken". She wants to free herself from it by ending suffering for good, but she would not hesitate to take drastic measures such as banishing all life in a paradise dimension, like she attempted several times in the Magical World. Although cruel, callous and willing to shoot her servants to strike her foes, she displays a melancholic, contemplative side, and seems rather fond of humanity. However, most of her personality remains mysterious. History :This section covers only the history revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For the Mage of the Beginning's past exploits, please see Negima! Wiki. 20 years before the start of the series, the Mage of the Beginning resurfaced. Shion Nagumo tried to face her but was overwelmed by her armies of demon-constructs and only owed his life to Negi, Fate, Mana Tatsumiya and Zazie Rainyday. Negi destroyed the Life-Maker, likely killing his father who was her vessel, and disappeared. Plot The Mage first appears in the story during a spell or illusion supposedly created by Negi and/or Nagi Springfield. She stared at Touta Konoe, seemingly satisfied, and then the illusion disappeared. As her possession of Negi is imminent, Touta resolves to defeat her and save his "grandfather". Abilities The Mage of the Beginning is far and away the most powerful being in the series. Even though obscenely powerful beings like Nagi and Negi can defeat her in battle, she has proven to be nigh-omnipotent, being able to create and resurrect absurdly powerful beings, to warp reality and to master all kind of magic. Revenge-Type Mental Possession: When she is killed, the Mage of the Beginning will take over the body of the one who killed her. It will take some time for her to take over the mind of her victim, however, that person is immediately granted her unique skill, Resonance after being possessed, and once his or her mind breaks from the burden of feeling all of humanity's pain, she will be reborn through them. Resonance: A unique skill that the Mage of the Beginning possesses. As explained by Fate Averruncus, it is a constantly active, god-like super ability that causes her to feel and remember the pain of all humanity without stop, having infinite range and not being limited by a certain amount of people. Fate descibes it as "Infinite Empathy". White of Mars: A divine power of creation based on the Forces of Light, whch she passed to all her descendant, and which is ironically the only power that can destroy her once and for all. She used it to create an entire world, with fauna, flora and population; and an edenic dimension where everyone lives the happiest possible life. This power enables its wielders to either cancel any type of magic, or to warp reality to an exceptional extent, bending time, space and dimensions and affecting magical artifacts. Forces of Darkness: A divine power of destruction fuelled by negative feelings, which is the base of Evangeline's Magia Erebea technique, described as similar to the Life-Maker's power. The darkness can absorb and assimilate everything, and allow the caster to absorb spells into themselves to boost their might and abilities. In addition, the Mage of the Beginning uses frighteningly devastating darkness-themed attacks. Mastery of Magic: The Mage of the Beginning displays virtually absolute mastery of magic, being able to grant incredible might, perfect mastery of a type of Elemental Magic, and knowledge of the mightiest types of spells to the construct-mages she creates. She has proved able to spawn a vast army of shadowy demon-constructs, who easily defeated Shion Nagumo and his team, but were in turn easily defeated by Negi Springfield. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Recurring Characters